


Appeasing Green Peas Please

by reinadefuego



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Post-Canon, Slash, Texts From Last Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Owen wakes up in the hospital with amnesia, but he only recognises Deckard. Since when does his brother have a boyfriend, or date jarheads? Lady Luck must be on Hobbs' side for once.





	Appeasing Green Peas Please

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Texts From Last Night - "my brother is so high right now he's eating frozen peas and called them 'fucking delightful'."

"These're fucking delightful," Owen mumbled, staring at the bowl of frozen peas in front of him. He tucked his legs under him and clutched the bowl closer to his stomach, so as to not allow anyone closer. The morphine had kicked in, but he was fighting sleep and the drug.

Luke looked from Deckard to the high-as-a-kite soldier, shaking his head as Owen suddenly lunged off the hospital bed and stumbled to the bathroom. "You think he'll be alright?"

Deckard shrugged. His brother could handle himself, he was just here for the 'moral support,' and a chance to take a gander at Owen's injuries. Surprisingly, they'd healed up rather well. His leg bones had been pinned, the physiotherapy was doing its job, and Owen was now mobile. "He's been through worse."

Of course he had. Luke freed one arm from around Deckard's waist to lever himself further back on the seat, shifting positions before he slumped and stretched his legs out. Hospital rooms weren't particularly comfortable as he knew well. Deckard's using him as a seat was slowly killing his leg muscles, 170lb of weight constantly sitting there instead of on his own chair.

"So when did you meet your boyfriend?" Owen called out from the bathroom. "These're so good, Dee, you sure you don't want some?"

The doctors hadn't known how to break the news, so he forced it out of them: Owen had amnesia, and clearly his memories stopped short of his first encounter with Hobbs. No one knew when his brain would correct itself, if ever.

"I'm right." Deckard gave a thumbs up. A vicious band of bruises encircled his right wrist, left over from their escape from prison and subsequent removal of their ID bracelets.

Luke's wrist matched his own, a circle of bruises darker than the light umber of his skin. After seven months without sunlight, he was looking forward to getting back to the beach and working out. "We met a couple months ago." The story pieced itself together in his head as he spoke. "In Kandahar."

"That's nice. I liked Kandahar. It wasn't as bad as Kuwait. Are you military, Luke?"

Deckard smiled, leaning back and looking up at him as if to say 'yeah, Luke, _are_ you military?'

"US Marine."

Owen set the bowl of peas down and eased himself onto the bed, sprawling out and closing his eyes. With morphine came sleep, and nightmares. With nightmares came the feeling he was being thrown through the air and slammed into the ground repeatedly. "Figures my brother'd find himself a jarhead. Now piss off, will you? I'm going to try and get some sleep."

"Night, Owen," Deckard said.

How the hell had his life come to this? _Dating_ a Shaw, sitting in a hospital room with a man he'd hunted down across twelve countries and four continents, fighting a struggle to find some sense of identity that didn't revolve around being the Wrath of God.

Deckard stood and pulled Luke off the chair, not-so-subtly planting a kiss on his cheek a second after. Back to the hotel it was, and with a few hours to kill before a scheduled flight out, who knew what could happen.


End file.
